Lullaby
by Nymphicus
Summary: When Hermione is going to bed, she hears crying from her daughter's room. Just outside the door, she listens to a father-daughter conversation and a sweet lullaby.


Hi guys! I told you I would write again. It's just too bad that it's not one of my already existing stories. Too many ideas, you know. This is a really short one-shot using Jack Johnson's song Lullaby from his album Sing-A-Longs and Lullabies for the movie Curious George. I've had this idea for a while and so now, with Thanksgiving break coming up, I've finally had time to put it on paper (well, the computer screen). This is just a little fluff story I hope y'all enjoy!

**Lullaby**

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the books, Jack Johnson owns the song, so what do I own? Absolutely nothing. Except for the plot. Other than that, I'm just a poor, stressed, busy high-schooler waiting for a break.

* * *

_

Walking down the dimmed hall, Hermione heard whimpering in an adjacent bedroom to her right. Hurrying over, she leaned in to mahogany door, cracked open just an inch. At her angle, she was able to view a slither of the fireplace beside a little trundle bed. The flames glowed a cozy orange before it flashed green.

Bewildered, the brown-haired witch inched a little closer and heard a little voice saying, "Daddy's away place!"

There was a whooshing sound, a few coughs, and then a masculine tenor filled the girl's room.

"Hello my little darling. What are you still doing up at this hour? Your mother isn't going to be pleased when she finds out."

The man then noticed something that alarmed him about his daughter.

"Why Sophie, what is the matter darling? Princess, why are you crying?"

For the first time since the man appeared in the flames, the little girl spoke.

"Daddy, I've missed you. Mommy says you'll be back home soon but _when?_ N-n-no one is h-here to kiss me good night like you do and Aniella misses when you tucked her in," Sophie said in cracked sobs, clutching her little stuffed lamb, Aniella.

"But your Mommy is there right? She loves you just like I do. I've been on trips like this before. You know I'll be home soon. Darling, can you look at your necklace for me?"

The little head of brown curls nodded and pulled out a round gold locket inlaid with tiny rubies and emeralds from around her neck.

"Now darling, can you tell me what it says?"

She pulled back the hinge to show the two little windows and read the script on the left window.

"Avec vous pour toujours," she said in her little lithe voice.

"And can you tell me what that means?"

"With you always," the six year old replied.

Tears came to Hermione's eyes as she stood right outside the door, listening to her two most precious people in her daughter's room.

"Yes, princess. Your mother and I will always be with you, for ever and ever, even if you can't see us. Now stop crying darling."

The sobs gradually stopped and Sophie wiped at her eyes.

"Now there's the good girl I remember. You know, I could use a song. Could you sing your lullaby to me?"

She nodded and began to sing softly, "When you're so lonely lying in bed, nights closed it's eyes but you… you. Daddy, can you sing it? I can't remember."

"Alright my petite fille, let me go get my guitar first okay?"

A few minutes passed and the head appeared again. Some sour notes were heard and the man knitted his eyebrows as he tuned his instrument. He tested a few cords and began to sing,

_"When you're so lonely lying in bed_

_Night's closed it's eyes but you can't rest your head_

_Everyone's sleeping all through the house_

_You wish you could dream but forgot to somehow_

_Sing this lullaby to yourself_

_Sing this lullaby to yourself."_

Hermione's tears started up again as she recognized her husband's song.

_"And if you are waiting, waiting for me_

_Know I'll be home soon darling I guarantee_

_I'll be home Sunday just in one week_

_Dry up your tears if you start to weep."_

She peeked in and saw her daughter curled up on the rug in front of the fireplace in her nightgown, eyes flickering as she tried to stay awake.

Hermione crept into the room and locked eyes with the blonde man, her husband, in the flames and his voice became even more sweet as a soft smile graced his lips.

_"And sing this lullaby to yourself_

_Sing this lullaby to yourself_

_Lullaby, I'm not nearby_

_Sing this lullaby to yourself_

_Don't you cry, no don't you cry_

_Sing this lullaby to yourself,"_

Hermione picked up the dozing girl and tucked her into the small bed. She kissed Sophie's dark curls and then her forehead.

_"Cause when I arrive dear it won't be that long_

_No it won't seem like anytime that I've been gone_

_It ain't the first time it won't be the last_

_Won't you remember these words to help the time pass?"_

"Goodnight sweetie," whispered Hermione to her little daughter.

_"So when you're so lonely lying in bed_

_"Night's closed it's eyes but you can't rest your head_

_Everyone's sleeping all through the house_

_You wish you could dream but forgot to somehow,"_

"'Night Mommy," Sophie replied sleepily,

"'Night Daddy."

_"Sing this lullaby to yourself_

_Sing this lullaby to yourself_

_Sing this lullaby, sing this lullaby_

_Sing this lullaby to yourself."_

"Goodnight my petite fille," Draco Malfoy said as he and his wife locked eyes once again, a silent conversation running through their minds.

* * *

A/N: So there it is! My first story in... more than a year?? I don't know. Haha, and I wrote this in less than an hour. I want to read your thoughts. Was this good? Was it so horrible you want to tear your eyes out? Did it make you say aw? Put all that down and more and REVIEW!! I'd love to hear what you've got to say!

The name of the stuffed lamb actually means lamb in Latin and Sophie's name means wisdom which I think is fitting for a daughter of someone as smart as Hermione and Draco. I feel this is a bit rushed so I might go back and edit later but for now, I'm happy with my work.

Remember, the most important saying. No, not location, location, location. On fanfiction, it's... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! I love it when you favorite my work but I would like some feedback to go with it! Thanks everyone!! A special thanks to BlueRose22, mad-maddiy, InsufferableKnowItAll61093, steph2009, helikesitheymikey, scoffy-is-a-nutcase, and maddie1971 for favoriting my story!! Love y'all!

Ciao,

Nymphicus


End file.
